


proactive citizenry is, collectively, a little bitch

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Roommates, but i have brainrot for these boys okay, chatfic, i know this fandom is and has always been dead, listen, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: It's been about a year and a half since Unwinding stopped.Connor couldn't be happier about that, of course, but now that he's free of that weight- of the constant chase, the game of cat and mouse- he has no idea what todo.And as always, Camus Comprix is there to mess everything up more than it already was.(For the better.)
Relationships: Camus Comprix/Connor Lassiter
Kudos: 3





	proactive citizenry is, collectively, a little bitch

[ _camera created a group chat_ ]

[ _camera renamed the group chat to proactive citizenry is, collectively, a little bitch_ ]

[ _camera added WARDING OFF EVIL, con man, ten percent, and hayd??en?? to proactive citizenry is, collectively, a little bitch_ ]

con man: Camus Comprix i have one question

camera: oh do tell

con man: why would you do this

camera: hm let me think

camera: it's because i wanted chaos (:

hayd??en??: the smiley is backward

hayd??en??: this. scares me

camera: As It Should.

[ _con man changed camera's name to SCARY_ ]

SCARY: aww thanks connor (:

con man: i despise you

SCARY: (:

ten percent: oh god

WARDING OFF EVIL: you said it, Lev!

* * *

Connor snorted, staring down at his phone. His friends were so stupid.

That made him pause. Since when did he consider Cam a friend?

Maybe it had been since they'd been forced to work together, when all either of them could think about was Risa or tearing Proctive Citizenry down. It might have been since Connor was Rewound; he'd had an understanding of how jumbled Cam was at first, had an understanding of how it really is to feel like just a bunch of parts sewed together.

Maybe it was before even that. The first time Connor had locked eyes with Camus Comprix, some deep part of him recognized just how human the Rewind was.

Before they'd met, Connor had hated Cam on principle. He was the product of stolen lives. It took a while for Connor to realize that Cam did not steal them; he didn't ask to be created, much less the way he was.

Connor shook his head. He needed to get going. His boxes wouldn't pack themselves.

He'd lived with his parents for a while after he'd been Rewound. They'd had some stuff they needed to sort out, but eventually it became awkward and difficult to deal with living there, for obvious reasons. So Connor was finally, officially moving out.

The apartment he was moving into was nice. Not overly spacious, not cramped either, and he wouldn't be living alone because he'd insisted on having a roommate.

Connor had been far too scarred in his short time on Earth to feel safe alone.

Risa would have been his first choice for a roommate, but she was busy setting up a new idea called a Storking House- essentially a mix between storking and State Homes, their purpose was for mothers unable to take care of their newborn children to drop off said children at the Storking House, and people who wanted children could pick them up. The idea was to prevent babies being forced on people who didn't want them. It was, so far, a huge success.

Of course, that meant Risa simply couldn't come to live with Connor, but he could deal with a roommate he didn't know. Maybe it would even be good for him. He hadn't made a real friend since Unwinding stopped; no one understood him like his friends did. No one else understood how it felt to be constantly running, trying to accomplish the impossible task of saving the world.

The one thing Connor had not expected when he unlocked the door to the apartment was to be faced with Camus Comprix.

Connor stared for a moment, before saying, "Nice socks."

The taller- god, Cam was _tall_ \- smirked. "I'm wearing sandals, Lassiter."

The last name. Cam just had to use the last name. That look on Cam's face, his tone, it was making Connor _feel things_ , things that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to put names to.

"Just fucking- just call me Connor," he grumbled, looking anywhere but Cam.

Cam shrugged. "Have it your way." He raised an eyebrow at Connor's pile of boxes in the hallway. "So, Connor. I'm guessing you're my roommate."


End file.
